pleasantnoodles_dd_campaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Items
Giant's Toe - (Uncommon, wondrous item). The toe of an unnamed Hill Giant, permanently enchanted with spells saving it from rotting. ** May be used as an Arcane Focus. Additionally, as an action, you may rub the toe to cast the Enlarge/Reduce spell on yourself, only to Enlarge. While enlarged, your Intelligence score goes down to 5, if it's not lower already. You may use this feature again after you finish a long rest. * Poison Mug - (Common, wondrous item). A mug blown of dark green glass, that's much harder to break, even when dropped. The mug is nicknamed "poison" as it is colored by a solution of a unique poison from a snake species in the far south. Popular with adherents of natural and organic healing. ** Any liquid within the mug turns green and if it's kept in it for 1 hour or longer - is cleaned of any disease. * One True Love - (Rare, wondrous item. Requires Attunement). A crystallised rose skinned in the Crystal Forest of the Feywild, that glistens in the light. It's famously known for being so rare that gifting such a flower to a loved one would instantly win their affection. Popular in poems and romantic tales all throughout the Sword Coast. ** You gain advantage to all Charisma checks related to flirtation, and Charisma saving throws. The item has 5 charges, recharging 1d6-1 charges at every dawn. Any time you use a charge, the Rose flares up very brightly: *** As a bonus action, you may use 1 charge to designate a creature within 30 feet of you. That creature has advantage on the first attack roll, saving throw or ability check they make on their next turn. *** You may spend 2 charges to cast Charm Person. When you do so, you may ignore somatic components and fulfill the verbal component by putting the word "love" in a sentence. The target doesn't know you tried to charm it and if they fail their saving throw - they are enamored by you. *** You may spend 5 charges to cast Dominate Person. When you do so, the target doesn't know you tried to charm it. * Axe of Levitation - (Common, battleaxe. Requires Attunement). An axe with a simple enchantment, popular among the high ranking guards of many dwarven cities. Runes reading "FLOAT" in Dwarven are inscribed on the surface of the axehead. ** When not held, the axe levitates 5 feet off the ground and moves at the same speed as the attuned creature to stay within 5 feet of them. If at any point it is more than 5 feet away from the creature, it falls to the ground and loses the enchantment. While floating, it weighs 0 lbs. Any force applied to it while floating (except wind) will make it follow the direction of the force. * Death Gamble - (Rare, Potion). Popular in the criminal underworld and corrupt twisted noble circles, it's a small vial filled with bright blue liquid. Mostly used for cruel entertainment or highly illegal gambling, the vial is rarely found by outsiders. The vial is enchanted in a way that it has two corked openings and an enchanted string around the middle part. ** The string disrupts all magic detection aimed at the vial. If the liquid is drunk from the correct side, it recovers 8d6 hit points to the target and cleanses them of poison and disease. If drunk from the wrong side, it deals 8d6 poison damage and then requires the target to make a Constitution saving throw (DC17). On a failure, the target contracts the Heart Rot disease, giving them disadvantage on all death saving throws and reducing their Constitution score by 2. If the disease is not cured in 1d6 months, they die. A DC25 Alchemist Kit or Poisoner's Kit check may determine which side is the healing one. * Contact Arrow - (Uncommon, ammunition). An arrow with extra fletching and a lightly enchanted arrowhead ** You gain +1 bonus to attack rolls made with this arrow. The arrow is unaffected by any wind effect (such as Warding Wind or Wind Wall) and flies at full speed through water (including water created by the Wall of Water spell. * Black Dagger - (Uncommon, dagger). A curved blade favored by Drow assassins and enchanted by the priestesses of Lolth. ** Any poison applied to the dagger can be used one extra time and the DC to resist it increases by 2. * Bic's Lance - (Rare, lance. Requires Attunement by a Fighter or Paladin). A light lance forged out of lightweight mythril and finely worked to increase its aerodynamics. A gem with a simple wind enchantment is inserted at the hilt. A weapon used by Griffinrider Bic, a famous Knight Cavalier of the Order of Skies ** The weapon weighs 4 lbs and loses its Special property. ** You gain +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with this weapon. ** Spells: As a bonus action, you can cast Jump on yourself at will. You can also cast Feather Fall up to 3 times, regaining spent uses at the end of a long rest. ** When you fall for 20 feet or more immediately before making an attack with Bic's Lance, the first attack you make deals 10 additional piercing damage. * Familiar Food- (Uncommon, food) A rare form of kibble produced by mages specifically for the care and feeding of familiars. Usually found in bags with 1d6 uses. ** After consumption, any familiar that has partaken of this food has advantage on ability checks and saving throws, this effect lasts for 8 hours. * Basket of Endless Breadsticks - (Wondrous Item - Rare) ** The white cloth of this basket hides an immense treasure: unlimited sticks of bread. While they are simple in flavor, the breadsticks are hot and fresh when removed from the basket. Four + 1D4 breadsticks may appear at a time. For more breadsticks, politely ask the basket and they should appear in the next few minutes. Being snippy or impatient with the basket may result in longer wait times or burnt breadsticks. Breadsticks not eaten within an hour of being removed from the basket will disappear. ** Attempting to raise the white cloth and stare directly into the planar abyss will cause 1D8 psychic damage as your mind is corroded with sounds of agony and torment. ** Breadsticks are guaranteed to be made from free range, organic nightmares. If your Basket of Endless Breadsticks breaks, please contact customer service located in the Realm of Gluten. * Gloves of the Mime - (Wondrous Item - Rare) ** As the wearer slips on these gloves, they gain the ability to conjure forth an invisible item from the dimension of mimes once per day. These invisible items remain in place until any of the following happens: *** The magic is dispelled (constructs count as a level 2 spell). *** The wearer’s concentration is broken. *** The wearer ceases to touch the invisible item with the gloves. *** The wearer utters any sound. ** The Box *** A five foot by five foot box appears in an area of your choosing. You may form the box around yourself or around others. ** The Wall *** An invisible wall with a maximum area of ten feet wide and ten feet tall appears in front of you. If the space is not big enough, the wall extends as far as it can go and then stops. ** The Ladder *** A 30-foot invisible ladder appears in your hands. ** All constructs of the Gloves of Mime have a AC15 with 10HP. ** All constructs must be created in an unobstructed space. * The Dagger of Many Daggers - (Wondrous Item - Rare) ** Counts as +1 Dagger ** Max Charges: 1 ** On a successful attack where this weapon is thrown, you may expend a charge. When you do so the dagger splits into 7 daggers, the one you threw and 6 from alternate time lines. The damage for the attack becomes 7d4 plus your normal damage bonus. At the end of the attack the 6 other dagger vanish back into their home timeline. ** If you make an attack roll of a natural 1 with this weapon, it vanishes for a round, having been borrowed by you in an alternate timeline.